Green eyes, the true blogger
by sakura.haruno.love58
Summary: Sakura Haruno, high school student, she was a very particular young girl, bright pink hair, emerald green eyes, thick rimmed glasses, a rather large forehead and was very, very small. She was really smart and she had the biggest crush on Deidara Iwa, Class president, captain of the soccer team, with brilliant blue eyes and long golden hair. We alll know it going to work, will it?
1. Green eyes, the blogger

Sakura Haruno, high school student, she was a very particular young girl, bright pink hair, emerald green eyes, thick rimmed glasses, a rather large forehead and was very, very small. She was really smart and she had the biggest crush on Deidara Iwa, Class president, captain of the soccer team, with brilliant blue eyes and long golden hair.

She placed her science book carefully in her locker, she glanced sideways and blushed, Deidara was looking in her direction, she held a breath and focused in her locker, her face turning a bright tomato red from the lack of air. She glanced sideways and sighed, she saw him walk pass her to the group of girls behind her. _'Time for Gym class', _she thought as she walked over to the girls locker room.

Sakura changed into a knee length pair of black shorts, a gray hoodie which was two sizes bigger, a pair of old black converse, and her thick rimmed glasses. She stepped outside the locker rooms and walked to the corner of the gym, her bubblegum bangs covering her hair.

She kept her eyes on the floor, avoiding the mocking glares from Karin and the others, she walked pass Karin and closed her eyes waiting for the insults, "Oh my Kami, what is she wearing, boy clothes?, of course, she is as flat as a board", she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She blushed as she noticed the Akatsuki staring at her, she saw Deidara looking at her, she frowned and turned around glaring furiously at Karin.

She glared furiously at her and took a deep breath, "At least I'm comfortable with the clothes I wear, and I don't look like a teenager who's shirt is too tight and that's why my brain lacks oxygen!",She replied angrily her small, finger pointing at Karin. Karin glared at her and a loud smack around the large GYM, along with many gasps from the others.

She touched her now reddened cheek, tears in her eyes. She was now completely embarrassed by Karin, She turned around and sighed when she noticed everyone staring and murmuring she turned around and walked out of the gym, still in the worn out clothes.

She opened the door to her house, "I'm home!" , she shouted but heard no one _' that's weird mom is usually home by now'_, she said to herself and walked upstairs to her room to log into her blog.

'_Do you guys ever feel like the world needs to change? That this world has the wrong leaders that someone should do something about it, yet no one does it? I feel it all the time, this world is superficial, the one who is the prettiest is the one with power, the one with intellectual talent is the slave. I know, pretty messed up, but not many think that, many think that the popular or powerful ones are always right, you know why? Because people are too afraid, well it's time to take a stand and put a stop to it! Tomorrow wear purple if you agree, pink if you disagree…See you then,_

_ Green eyes.'_

She closed her laptop and walked over to her bed, and took her thick rimmed glasses of, revealing a pair of bright green eyes. She tied her long pink bubblegum hair into a long braid and changed into a pair of baggy pants and a black sweat shirt. She heard someone knock at the front door, she walked out of her room and walked down stairs her uncovered feet filling the quiet house.

She opened the door and blushed, Deidara stood there, leaning into the door frame, and there she was, in her pajamas! She stared at him, her face a deep cherry scarlet, and her green eyes looking up at his. "Hey…Sakura….right?", she stood there dumbfounded, the only thing she could do was nod, "Yeah… sorry about earlier, my girlfriend is a bit dramatic with her actions", _'ouch, girlfriend?'_ , she thought, her chest stinging a bit."…Sakura?", she looked up and saw him looking at her in worry, she blushed and smiled softly, "E…excuse me?", she asked him, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment , "I said… May I come in?" he said with a chuckle, she smiled shyly and nodded," o..Oh, yeah..", she stepped aside and let him in. He stepped into the modern looking house. He stared at a particular painting of a girl laying in a coffin with a smile, in the middle of the living room, the room was really big, covered in black floorboard and crimson walls, the kitchen was simple, black counters and white walls, there was a hall leading to the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, "Do…Do you want something to drink?", she asked him shyly, " sure, got coke?", he replied from the living room still staring at the painting. She walked out of the room and handed him his drink. "You made this?", he asked looking at her in interest, "ye..yeah, I love art..", she replied with a small smile.

After a few minutes of looking at the painting they sat down and started to talk, " I feel like art is an explosion of emotions, y'know, its a never lasting thing, I guess its like, it can never be eternal. That's the beauty of it, you know its going to end, so you treasure it", Sakura sat there, Dumbfounded by his words ' _I never saw Deidara as the artistic type' _, she giggled and blushed looking away knowing he heard her. "What?", he asked staring at her, "N…nothing, it's just that, I never saw you as the poetic and artistic type", she looked down, her fingers tugging on her sleeves nervously. "Well, I actually learned that from Green eyes, the blogger? She is awesome! She writes the truth, if I met her, it would be awesome" _'if you only knew', _she thought. "Crap! I'm its late! Sorry I have to go home, Talk to you at school?", She blushed brightly and nodded. He got up and smiled walking to the door, She followed him and opened the door for him," B…Bye", she said shyly as he left.


	2. Im famous?

**I'm famous?!**

The next day she woke up, feeling really happy, she remembered last night and giggled, a blush spreading across her porcelain features. She got up from her bed and logged into her blog, thinking no one read it _'900 hits 890 comments'_ she squealed in joy and closed her laptop, she turned around and sighed looking at the clock _'6:30' _it read. She stood up and walked outside her door meeting with her older sister, Tayuya "Hey sis", she softly said walking pass her to the stairs.

Once down stairs she walked into the kitchen and reached into the first cabinet looking for cereal, "Need help, forehead?", she gasped and turned, around her best friend Naruto Uzumaki was standing behind the counter. He was really handsome, a beautiful tan skin, messy blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and what seemed to be whiskers on his cheeks. "Naruto Uzumaki, What the hell are you doing here and why didn't you call!", she said, fake glaring at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, he stood there and blushed as he scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner, "Well you see Sakura-chan I…", he got interrupted by a small body glomping him in surprise, the owner of that said body giggled hugging him rather tight, "You stupid moron, I freaking missed you , how is that Duck-ass shaped head friend of ours?", she asked giggling and hoping he was there as well.

She knew something was wrong from the moment he tensed, she got up and helped him up ass she leaned in the counter waiting for a reply, "…. Sakura….", _'no –chan, something's up', _she thought as she stared at him, her lips pursed in a straight line still waiting for an answer. "Sasuke… he…he left", her emerald eyes widened, her mouth forming a small "o" in surprise, "Wh…what do you mean, where did he leave?", she asked him worriedly, "He left for America in search of his godfather… Orochimaru…", she felt her blood boil from the name, her soft green eyes hardening ".. Orochimaru… that bastard!", she said her fist connecting to the counter making it crack a bit. "Sakura…I…", he tried to calm her down and reached to grab her hand in a soothing manner, "No… Naruto… It's okay, I have to go change", she said turning around and walking out of the kitchen, her hands in fists ready to strike anyone or anything that bothered her.

She closed her bedroom door and stared at the crimson walls, wondering why Sasuke left them for his sick and evil godfather, after staring at the walls for a few minutes she decided to take a shower before she left for school. She walked into her private bathroom and stripped out of her boyish clothes, revealing a slim and flattering figure, still she was flat, but she was thin and pretty. She opened the shower curtains and turned the hot water on as she stepped in.

After a long and needed shower she stepped out and dried herself, then proceeding to cover herself in coconut lotion for a nice fragrance. She walked outside her bathroom door and walked to her small closet, she spotted her favorite purple hoodie and black loose pants along with a white shirt with purple and black details all over it. She also picked her worn out and paint covered purple converse which she has had forever and picked thick rimmed black glasses for her heart shaped face.

She changed into the comfortable clothes and walked to her hairdresser, she never did anything special about her hair, she only brushed it and held it in a long ponytail, you couldn't do anything fancy with it since it was pink and it already drived to much attention to her so she just kept it simple. After combing it she placed watermelon flavored chapstick to her plump lips and finished her "Make-up".

She walked downstairs and saw Naruto sitting in the living room watching some T.V show as he finished a cup of instant ramen. She walked to the living room and smiled at him as she grabbed her black messenger bag and swung it over her left shoulder."Naruto I'm leaving for school, see ya' later", she said as she walked out of the front door, locking it behind her.

She yawned as she walked to school, waving at a few persons whom she knew. She stopped at a local store and bought a water bottle, after paying she placed it inside her bag and left for school.

After arriving at school she walked to her locker only to find that Deidara was in his, which was next to hers, she took a deep breath and walked to her locker. She took her math and science book and closed the door slowly, not wanting to make any noise that would drive any attention to her. She closed it and was about to head off when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and blushed," heyyy pinky!", she heard Deidara say _'Pinky? Kya! He has a nickname for us!_', she smiled shyly at him and waved, "Hello Deidara", she said trying to sound as formal as possible, yet failing. She blamed her stupid tomato red face. She turned to leave when she heard him call out to her, "Would you like to be my partner in art?", she froze in her spot, her feet suddenly glued to the ground, and that's when it hit her…. Everyone was wearing purple! He was wearing a purple belt, and everyone around her was wearing purple too, could it be?... She was famous?! _'Wait, im not famous, green eyes is, im just the pathetic nerd who has a stupid crush on the captain of the football team'__***you are green eyes, you made her, its you***_…. _' IM FAMOUS?!'_


	3. What!

**Sorry guys I've kept you waiting, I've had a mayor writers block and I've been really busy with school work!**

_**MCMCMC: Thanks! I really apreciate it! **_

_**Mexicanlove007: Wow! thanks! I was going to make it a song fic but then all of the ideas came into my head so now its a story!**_

_**Guest: Thanks! **_

_**J: Sorry! I guess I had a bad case of the wirters block so I couldnt think of anything I could write about... Sorry! But I hope you like it now that i updated!**_

_**OMG! 8 followers and 4 faves?! Wow! Plus 191 views! Im so gratefull! Thanks to everyone whom has read my story! Azura loves you!**_

She blamed her stupid tomato red face. She turned to leave when she heard him call out to her, "Would you like to be my partner in art?", she froze in her spot, her feet suddenly glued to the ground, and that's when it hit her…. Everyone was wearing purple! He was wearing a purple belt, and everyone around her was wearing purple too, could it be?... She was famous?! _'Wait, im not famous, green eyes is, im just the pathetic nerd who has a stupid crush on the captain of the football team'__***you are green eyes, you made her, its you***_…. _' IM FAMOUS?!'_

She stood there with her mouth agape, staring at Deidara in shock, her sketch pad falling from her grasp, "How could it be? So many people….", she muttered , "Eh Sakura-Chan…. Are you okay", he asked her in worry, she held her finger up as she closed her eyes and passed out from the surprise. He quickly launched himself in her direction as she fell to the ground, catching her in his strong arms, "Sakura! Sakura! Wake up, this isn't even funny dude!", he said as he shook her, he heard muttering around him as she picked her up and walked to the nurse's office carring her in his back. "…im…famous….Im green eyes…", she muttered as she nuzzled her face on his neck, still sleeping. He heard her and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened and his mouth agape," green eyes, Sakura has huge green eyes, Am I that stupid?", he asked himself as he resumed his walk to the nurses office. After he got there, he gently dropped her onto the bed and sat next to the small bed, waiting for her to wake up.

_"Sakura…" ,he said in a low tone, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up, "Sasuke? Sasuke! I've been worried sick!", she said as she walked to the handsome young man and hugged him. But he moved away from her a sick look on his face as he stared at her, "what's wrong Sasuke, why are you looking at me like that?", she asked him as she reached to cup his face. Slap! It was heard and repeated on her head, he had struck her hand away and she stared at him in shock," Sakura… You don't have the permission to touch me, only I am allowed to touch you", he said as he reached for her soft and pale cheeks and caressed them._

_He wrapped his hand around her waist and smelled into her neck, leaving Goosebumps on her skin, "Sasuke…what are you doing?", she breathed as she felt something wet touch her pulse point… his tongue!, "Sasuke!", she turned around and instead of seeing the handsome raven haired man, she saw a blonde haired and handsome young man, smirking at her. She felt herself blush brightly as she touched her neck; she took a step back as he took one forward. She pushed him away as he leaned in to kiss her, but failed to resist his strong body as he leaned in and kissed her,"dei….Deidara!"._

"Deidara!", she shouted as she jumped up opening her eyes and her hand on her chest, her face flushed as she looked beside her and saw Deidara arching a brow and staring at her with a magazine in his lap, emerald clashed with blue as her wide eyes looked into his,"Etto… wh-Why am I here?", she asked him, blushing a bright scarlet red, and looked at the floor in embarrassment. "You just stood there on our way to art class when you muttered 'So many people, how could it be? 'And then passed out…", he said not wanting to mention the last part about her saying she was green eyes but he didn't plan on telling her anytime soon. She laid back into the bed, her cheeks still flushed, but she didn't feel embarrassed anymore, she touched her cheeks and then her forehead, "I think I might have a fever…", she said to herself as she sighed, "Okay, ill take you home dude", he said getting up and reaching his hand out to help her get up.

She had forgotten about Naruto, she remembered as they were nearly a block away. She glanced sideways at Deidara, and blushed brightly, remembering her dream, she looked out the window, just in time to see her house. She quickly got out of the car and took her keys out from her bag, which Deidara took the time to give her before they left. She opened the door and a scream escaped her lips, her house was a mess! There was instant ramen cups everywhere and the living room was destroyed, she heard a crunching noise and quickly turned to the blonde grinning at the sheepishly,"Naruto… what happened to my house?...", she asked him a she cracked her knuckles a wicked grin forming on her face as he took a step back, "well, I was eating and then I got bored, so I decided to have food fight…with… Kiba!", he said as he backed into the wall, "uh? Kiba? He's here? WHERE?", she said grabbing him by the collar and shaking him madly but stopped when she heard Deidara chuckle, "Oh My Gosh, what happened to your house?! Hahaha, I thought you were clean, dude!", he said as he looked around, "So Sakura, that's Deidara the boy you lo—", he couldn't finish the sentence since Sakura elbowed him in the gut, with a uff! She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to her room on the second floor, "You're so going to get it Naruto… and when I find Kiba I will make him pay", she said as she closed her bedroom door not before saying,"Ill be right there Deidara!", he nodded and winced when he heard pained shouts coming from upstairs and chuckled lightly, his blue eyes searching around the room, "No! SAKURA! PUT THE CHAIR DOWN!", he heard the other blonde say as he waited for the pink haired girl.

"SOMEONE HELP!", He crid as she reached into his suitcase and took his videogames, she stared at him and started to giggled at his beaten form, "I still got it!",she said but then stood quiet as she heard Deidara say from below, "Another Uchiha?!", she threw the videogames to the floor and ran downstairs but slipped as she saw the man on the door way, her body almost falling to the ground, but was catched by a pair of strong and lean arms, "Uh?"….

**buahahaah! Another cliffy! Gomen dont kill me! please review!**


	4. So he's back?

_**Hey there minna-san... so about this chapter... it's quite short and that is because i wanted to tell you guys that I might not be able to upload anymore chapters for a week... Yeah... got suspended from school and my mom decided to take my laptop away and this is my last day in the whole week, Im going to try and upload them in my friends laptop buuut I'm not so sure about it. **_

_**Okay! On with the story! **_

_**I Dream of Art: Thanks! I really apreciiate the reviews and to my followers, plus I've seen many more views! Im so grateful to all of you! I love my readers! aaaand there! I continued! Yay! **_

_**10 followers?! wow! I apreciate all of your support i love you guys so much and im in 338 views! Wow thats alot of views! Okay... thanks again for all of your support and sorry for the long Authors note just wanted to give you guys a heads up! **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_"SOMEONE HELP!", He cried as she reached into his suitcase and took his videogames, she stared at him and started to giggled at his beaten form, "I still got it!",she said but then stood quiet as she heard Deidara say from below, "Another Uchiha?!", she threw the videogames to the floor and ran downstairs but slipped as she saw the man on the door way, her body almost falling to the ground, but was catched by a pair of strong and lean arms, "Uh?"…. _

She looked up and stared up at a smirking Sasuke, she blushed a bright crimson and tried to get up but he held her in her place, "um… Sasuke, you can let me go now…", she said shyly, her eyes darting to a gaping Deidara. After he let her go she opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by an angry Naruto charging at Sasuke, she pulled him by the collar and pinned him down, her eyes glaring daggers at him made him calm down a bit. She then sat him down, and took a deep breath, "Now…SASUKE YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU LEAVE IN SEARCH OF YOUR PEDOPHILE UNCLE!", she shouted at Sasuke then took another deep breath," Okay, Im okay now, but you guys need to fix things, now, go to my room,- don't snoop around-, and please don't kill each other", she said as they got up and walked upstairs, she turned to Deidara and blushed brightly pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, she sighed and smiled tiredly, "Sorry about that, but he did something he shouldn't have done so, I had to pick up his mess", she said as she got up and started to pick ramen cups from the floor. "Nah… It's okay, I really don't care, but the way you left the blonde haired kid… wow… I didn't know you had it in you… It's kind of awesome", he said as he helped her clean up, which made her blush a darker crimson, her emerald green eyes darting to the side as she did so.

**_A few hours later:_**

They laid on the couch, exhausted from the cleaning, Naruto and Sasuke bid their goodbyes and left, like good friends now, not without Sasuke shooting a dark glare at Deidara, this confused Sakura, but she decided not to say anything.

She glanced over at Deidara and caught him staring at her; she looked away and blushed brightly. Then she glanced at the clock for the time and gaped at it it was 12:52! She quickly got up and ran upstairs to her room and quickly got up to log into her laptop. _–USERNAME: Greeneyes- -PASSWORD: Sakuraharuno-, _she logged in , yet didn't notice Deidara standing in the doorway of her room staring straight at her.

_'Hey guys, it's me again, Well… today an old friend of mine visited me, it was kind of a surprise since I thought he was in America, but it seems like he decided not to go and instead visit me! Wow… ofcourse I was glad he visited me but… It confused me, since he was shooting death glares at the boy that I… like, but it was really confusing since, for ages I've liked my old friend and now I finally got rid of the stupid crush he comes back and gives me mixed signs?! I mean who the heck does that? So im completely confused right now, but I didn't want to leave you guys without an update! So here it is.. Sorry it's about my boring life and not something you can relate to, well….write you tomorrow,_

_ Green eyes._

She closed her laptop and sighed rubbing her eyes under her glasses as she looked at the doorway, her green eyes widened as she stared at him. He was standing there with an unknown look on his face. She got up to talk to him, "Deidara I'm so sorry, I was goi-", he eyes widened as she felt a pair of warm lips embrace hers, she melted into the kiss she placed a hand on his cheek as her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the kiss more, urging her to return the kiss, she shyly returned the kiss and leaned more into the kiss. After a few seconds more, their lips parted and she stared at him in surprise, still not able to process the new information, "why did yo-", "I've known it since this morning, you told me in your sleep when you passed out", she stood there, dumb founded, her eyes widened and her lips agape. "So can I crash here? Its too late to go home and Im too lazy to drive… and maybe we can..-", she fell to the ground, hit by a purple fuzzy frog in the head, "sleep here, I'll sleep in my mom's room", she said was she grabbed her pillow, her face a bright red, and walked to her mothers room,. He got up and looked at the pictures on her dresser, but a particular picture caught his attention, it was of a pink haired girl and a crimson haired boy, whom he recognized as Sasori and Sakura! Sakura didn't know about Sasori being they boy in the picture, he stared at it some more and recognized the other kids as Karin, Ino , Sasuke and Naruto. He frowned not knowing why they weren't friends anymore and he promised himself he was going to find out why…..

_**Okay, so now you've read it... I have something for you-my reader- to think about... now... why do you guys think they broke their friendship, please give me some Ideas! I could really use some help! thanks. **_

_**Please leave your answer and ideas in the review box below, reviews make me really happy!**_


	5. Karin

**Hello my lovely readers~! Long time no read! I finaly got the idea for this chapter and here it is, im sorry it took so long!**

**_Guest_****_:_**** Thanks~! I will dont worry!**

**_Me:_**** Hey would you look at that... I DID! YAY~!**

**_bbarbie325:_**** Hmmm...Maybe,maybe...You'll see...**

She woke up and looked around the unfamiliar room, she then remembered the events from the previous night, her cheeks turned a rosy color remembering the unexpected kiss Deidara gave her the night before. She buried her head in the covers and jumped when she heard a soft knock on the door," come in?", she saw Deidara enter with a small smirk on his handsome features, "so, I found this on your room… you have a really good voice Sakura",he said as he showed her a CD marked with "**_still doll" . _**She blushed brightly and hid even more into the covers of her Mothers room her flushed face covered to her nose, covering her bright blush. He smirked and held his phone out," I even made it my ringtone!", he said as he pressed the play button.

"Hi, Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?

Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagare deru  
Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku tachi

Hi, miss Alice  
Anata kajitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nagete ru no  
Nageite ru no  
Mou atashi  
Kotoba wo tsumuku shita no netsu  
Same kitte mederu o uta mo  
Utae nai

Still you do not answer."

She looked at Deidara, he face an alarming pink shade, he chuckled and sat on the corner of the bed in silence," Im sorry Sakura I-", "Why did you kiss me?", she interrupted him as he was about to apologize to her about going through her stuff, he seemed emotionless, but if you looked closely enough you could see a soft pink blush forming in his tan features," I..uh… Well…*sigh*… I've had a crush on Green eyes ever since she started to write, she wrote the truth, things I felt and when you looked at me, i…I couldn't resist it… And your big and scared eyes…you looked so.. So helpless and I couldn't resist kissing you…", he said looking anywhere but her, meanwhile Sakura stared at him, her face as red as it can be, she couldn't believe he was actually saying that, he had just said he had a crush on her! She looked at him and sighed, with her pink cheeks still flushed she threw a pair of pants and a shirt which belonged to her deceased Father, she got an email from her Mother telling her that she was in America and that she wasn't going to get back for two weeks. She sighed and looked at him in the eyes," w…we'll talk about this later, you and I need a shower, now shoo!", she said as she pushed him out the door and into her room, where he privet bathroom waited for the handsome Deidara. He turned the water on and stepped in the water was warm and soothing, just the way he liked it. He stared at the scars on his hands, he got them when he was 12, in a car accident, his parents survived but his elder sister didn't, he got two large pieces of glass stuck on his hands and they healed, not without leaving a nasty scar right in the middle of each palm.

He got uup of the shower and pulled his pants on, walking out as he dried his hair with his towel, he walked into the kitchen, shirtless as Sakura looked for something to eat, she turned around and all that was heard was the plate hitting the ground as Sakura turned a dark shade of scarlet as she looked at his toned chest, a trival looking tattoo on one of his well toned pecks. She turned around and looked at one of the cabinets, her cheeks almost as pink as her hair,"D…Deidara! W…What are you doing?!", she said nervously, Deidara shrugged,"I was hungry and I wanted to eat…", he said walking to her to find anthing to eat,"N…No! that's not what I m-", "You know what Sakura? Lets go out for breakfast and you can tell me more about yourself", she nodded and walked to the laundry room, quickly giving him his now clean clothes as she smiled and walked to her room and changed.

She sighed softly as she took another look in the mirror, she was wearing a pair of black skinnys and a crimson tank top, she had a large black hoodie over her outfit and a pair of worn out gray converse, she pulled her long hair up into a messy bun and wore her black glasses over her bright emerald green eyes. She walked out and smiled at Deidara as she got her bag and looked for her ipod, Deidara was wearing a black shirt and a blue plaid button up shirt which was open and a pair of fitted black jeans, he had a pair of black vans and a pair of sunglasses, just like he left school.

She locked the door and they headed to his car, he unlocked it and he started engine as she plugged in her Ipod, "Damage" by fit for rivals was blasting from the speakers as he speeded through the street, she glanced at him and softly blushed as she pulled her glasses up nervously, blushing brightly. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked back at Deidara,"We're here..", he said with a smirk as she shook her head and opened the door to get out. She opened the door to the IHOP restaurant, she sat down and her eye immediately widened her eyes as her face drained from all color, she just saw Karin down a few tables. She glanced at Deidara and smiled fakely at him, "C….Can we go somewhere else? L…like Denny's? ", she said and winced as she saw Karin spot her and glare at her when she saw that she was with Deidara, "No,un…I like it here and they make awesome pancakes~!", he said as he sat her down in a table for two as he sat down in front of her with a smile, Sakura nervously glanced around, 'she's here! And it looks like im on a date with HER boyfriend who kissed me! I think im going to die! No….she is going to kill me!', she thought nervously and jumped as Deidara placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes looking at her in a worried manner, she smiled weakly at him and looked to the side, the waitress was glancing at them like a couple, "Now…what may I get you two love birds?", Sakura blushed brightly at the waitresses comment and shook her head, "N…No W…We aren't dating", she said with a nervous smile, Deidara looked at her with an arched brow and shrugged, she had asked the blueberry waffles with Sunnyside eggs and a chocolate milkshake, Deidara ordered a large ice cream Sunday with extra chocolate syrup and double cherries, Sakura gaped at him and arched a brow,"You're eating that for breakfast?... uhg..", she said with a shiver, She glanced at Karin and gulped, she looked at Deidara and smiled, "I…Im sorry..I…I have to go to the bathroom…", she said as she got up and walked to the women's room. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes widened as she saw Karin smirking behind her with a pair of scissors, "Ka…Karin…NO!", she said as Karin took a step forward a small Clip sound echoing around the room.

_**HAHA! Here's a small cliffy~! Dont kill me!**_

_**R-E-V-I-E-W~~~!**_


End file.
